


GHOST

by bonnechansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnechansoo/pseuds/bonnechansoo
Summary: Baekhyun's a 35 year old ghost that's stuck in his 25 year old body and Kyungsoo just moved in into his apartment.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	GHOST

_This one’s cute._

Baekhyun was feeling giddy now that there's a new tenant that moved in into his old shabby apartment. It was small and the location was a bit sketchy cause it was a bit far out than the city but it was affordable. For that time. He was busy ogling at the guy, Kyungsoo, a 22 year old college guy who moved in. Baekhyun checked all the boxes containing Kyungsoo’s stuffs and there wasn’t a lot of it. Just some basic stuffs like clothes, toothbrushes and a mattress. Baekhyun guessed that he didn’t need much for furniture since the ragged sofa and a couple of chairs and small tables came along with the apartment. Oh, did Baekhyun mentioned? He’s a ghost. He’s stuck being 25 forever cause apparently, he died from drinking too much and hit his head on the toilet bidet when he was peeing. Tragic way to go huh. The reason why he’s still in the apartment was because he felt like it. He didn’t have anywhere to go until he’s ready to go to the _other place_.

He was pretty surprised when the grim reaper (who looked a lot like Kai) came to him. He was in a white suit (ironic right) when he waited for Baekhyun to realise that he wasn’t going to ever wake up to wash up again. Baekhyun panicked, of course when Jongin (the grim reaper) told him that he had passed on from the living and that he’s here in the world as a spirit. Baekhyun asked a lot of stupid questions but it was given to ask a lot of frantic questions when you’re dead. He even asked why Jongin looked like Kai, the famous K-pop idol and he only got the middle finger. Huh, even the white suited grim reaper can display such vulgarity. He died in 2005, alone and financially broke and had no one else to mourn for his death since he’s brought up from the local orphanage. His passing was just another momentary thing that happened at the right place and the right time.

Now focusing on the present, 10 years has passed. He’s still rummaging through Kyungsoo’s stuffs while he was busy unpacking his stuff at his new apartment. Baekhyun thought that he might just play around with him like he did with all the other tenants before. Baekhyun had kicked out all the other tenants before by haunting them and doing paranormal stuff that would eventually made them ran out of the apartment after they stayed there for around 4 months or so.

It was 10 pm and Kyungsoo was tired from all the moving and unpacking. Just as he was about to sleep on the not yet prepared mattress, he saw a figure that was lying next to him. He jumped. He squinted his eyes in the dark room to see if his mind was messing around with him but there was nothing. Baekhyun on the other hand, was laughing his guts out because he thought the act was funny. Now he was invisible to Kyungsoo’s eyes cause he tended to do so. He always found it funny to mess around with tenants by laying down next to them and make them uncomfortable. He just wonders how long it’ll take for Kyungsoo to get out of the place once hes sick of the supernatural thing going on.

It’s been a week and Kyungsoo settled down in the apartment. It’s okay considering the price was cheap enough for him to pay on a monthly basis. The neighbors were minding their own business and never spoke to him nor make any glances so he thought it was okay. He was just annoyed at the ghost that’s been bothering him ever since he moved in. Ah, another important note, Kyungsoo can actually see ghosts. Ghosts that still roam around the living world because they didn’t want to go to the other place. How would he know that there’s this other place? Cause his mom was a ghost too. Just stuck living at their old house. He still sees her once in a while just to see how she was doing, and also to remind her to not bother other people or make herself known to other people who were living. He was paranoid but his mom didn’t even do any of those stuffs. She was just waiting for Kyungsoo to be ready for the adult world before she goes to the other place. Even in death, she’s still worrying about her only child. Now that he’s moved away from home to live independently as an adult, he finds it annoying that he has to deal with this new ghost. He saw the ghost a couple of times, picking on him. The ghost was not even much different than him, physique wise. Kyungsoo’s also tempted to just scream at him but that would just make him look crazy.

Two months in and Baekhyun’s baffled that Kyungsoo’s not getting crazy. HE’s been messing up the apartment every other day just to piss Kyungsoo off but Kyungsoo only cleans it up again without any complaints. Nor switching the hot water to cold one in the shower did any difference and the not so subtle yanking his hair from the head brought any emotions out of the guy. Baekhyun was sitting on the table where Kyungsoo was eating his chicken soup when he showed himself to Kyungsoo. He had himself covered with blood and dirt and had a shirt that was ripped all acrossed his torso to make it scary. He tried to jump scare Kyungsoo but he just sat there and ate his soup. Baekhyun was the one that was getting crazy. Exasperatedly, he asked Kyungsoo why he didn’t even flinch. He was startled when Kyungsoo looked straight to his face when he was done eating since Baekhyun had his face so close to his.

“Why are you doing this?”

Okay now Baekhyun was really confused to why the new guy was staring at him straight AND asking him a question as if he’s seeing Baekhyun.

“W-what??”

“I asked you, why are you doing this.”

Kyungsoo showed no emotions when he asked Baekhyun. A million things are running through Baekhyun’s mind to match the puzzles. _So the kid can see me??_

“Um.. you can see me?”

“Yeah. I know you’ve been bothering me since I moved in too.”

Baekhyun changed his appearance to his regular appearance, a nice cleaned face with a military green oversized hoody and a pair of blue jeans. He crossed his leg onto his other one, staring intently to Kyungsoo’s face. Mind you, he was still perching his ass on the table.

“I mean, you’ve noticed me since the beginning?”

“Yeah”

“And you didn’t think it’d be right to say hi to me or something?”

“Why should I? You didn’t say hello to me either.”

“I know that! What I meant was, why didn’t you like, just told me that you could see me?”

“It’d be a waste of my time.”

Kyungsoo got up from his seat to go wash his dishes and had his back facing Baekhyun. Baekhyun went to his side and asked some more important questions;

“How can you see me?”

“Because you showed yourself.”

“I mean like _how_?”

“Guess you didn’t listen well to the grim reaper when he told you the stuffs related to you ghosts when you died.”

Baekhyun blushed.

“I _did_ listen! Maybe I was distracted by something else or something!”

“ _Yeah_ ”

“So, are you like gifted? Or are you just Jongin impostering to be a tenant?”

“Who’s Jongin? And no, I’m not gifted. My mom, she’s dead too, and haven’t went over to the other place. I mean, she’s already gone, but before she went, she kind of stuck around to be with me. That’s how I know.”

Kyungsoo then proceeds to go through Baekhyun to sit on the old couch. Baekhyun transferred himself to crouch on the sofa to ask even more questions to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was starting to get really annoyed at this point.

“ **What** ”

“So… why aren’t you gone from this place? Since you’ve already known I practically own it. And I wasn’t that subtle to make you still stay here.”

“I don’t have any money left. Plus, I’m the one paying the bills now. So, I own this place.”

“Ah.. a classic ‘no more money’ huh? I’m guessing that you won’t-“

“What’s your name?” Kyungsoo interrupted.

“My name? My name’s Baekhyun.”

“Why haven’t you move out?”

“Hey! I wasn’t finished talking-“

“Why haven’t you move out, **Baekhyun**?”

“Sheesh. Why would I? I won’t have anything to do if I went there.”

“How would you know?”

“I know so.”

“Did the grim reaper told you that?”

“Jongin? Nope. Not that I remember of.”

“My mom told me that you’d just be reincarnate into a new baby if you went to the other place, that is, if you’re a nice person before you died.”

“Hey, get that smirk off your face kid!” Baekhyun was pouting at the small smirk Kyungsoo had on his lips. Kyungsoo was scrolling through his phone, searching up for places to work.

“ _Byyyy the waaaayyyy_ , Kyungsoo what are you doing?”

Honestly at this point, Kyungsoo might just move out of the place to get away from the incessant questions Baekhyun has been throwing to his face. He kept his mouth silent and scrolled through. He needed to find a job as soon as possible if he still wanted to have a place to stay and survive. Baekhyun was silent when he saw the annoyed look on his face. But that didn’t mean he was going to _stay_ silent. It wasn’t in his nature! Baekhyun was figuring a way to annoy the hell out of Kyungsoo so that he’d finally give up and move out of the place. It wasn’t as if he had any beef with him, but Baekhyun really liked if the apartment was his alone. Even though the place looked like crap but it was his. Guess he had some sort of attachment issue. 15 minutes passed and Kyungsoo was still looking through the Internet for a job vacancy. There was one, around 6 blocks away from his apartment and it’s a small grocery store. They needed a guy to help with the stocks and Kyungsoo was young and had all the stamina needed for carrying heavy things and he was quite good with numbers. Just as he was typing down the details needed before he can go for an interview for the job, Baekhyun poked him on the left cheek.

“What Baekjun?!” Okay he was mad.

“It’s Baekhyun. Anyways, why aren’t you at school? Aren’t you young? How old are you anyways?”

_Sighs_

_It’s going to be fruitless with the guy._

“I told you, I don’t have that much money. Can you at least bug off? I’m tired.”

“Okay, okay.” He had his hands up as a sign he wasn’t going to bother him anymore.

“Just one last question though, when are you going to move out?”

“ **AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!** ”

*

“Hey, Kyungsoo, are you gay?”

Kyungsoo literally choked on his instant noodles. He was coughing non-stop and pounding his fist on his chest to be able to breathe. His eyes were getting wet and watery from the lack of breath he was having.

“Look Baekhyun, I know you’re adamant on getting me the hell out of here but I’m still not moving away. Unless you stashed a lot of hidden fortune which you obviously don’t. Fuck off”

“Aww, still doesn’t answer my question though. Are you gay?”

“Why the hell would you ask me that you creep?!”

Baekhyun could tell that he was blushing when he asked the question.

“Just asking. I mean like, we’re basically roommates now! Since you won’t ever move out of the place and it’s been like, a year. AND you still haven’t move out! No matter how hard I try to get you to.”

Baekhyun had this grin on his face that it made his eyes shaped like moon crescents. He was clenching both of his fists to hold up his chin while lying in front of Kyungsoo. They were in bed because Kyungsoo was fed up with Baekhyun’s antics for today and he was pretty tired from working at the grocery store. He was laying face up to the ceiling. The ceiling didn’t have any particular decoration or what not, plus the paint were starting to fall off the ceiling, making it look patched. His mind was blank, taking a few deep breaths in between. He was thanking God that for tonight, Baekhyun was quiet for that moment. He thought about crying, just to release some of the stress he’s been feeling these days but there’s the prick beside him. He didn’t want to picked on even more by him by crying.

“I think…”

“Hmm? What?”

“I think, I might be gay? I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it deeply.”

“Hmm..”

“What? No homophobic comments from you?”

“Hey! Now what would I do that?!” Baekhyun was sitting up and pouting. Kyungsoo looked straight to Baekhyun from his side of the bed. He had his eyebrow perched up towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun took it as a sign that he’d explain himself, or whatever. He sighed.

“Alright buddy! I might’ve died at a time where sexuality wasn’t that openly discussed or, or like accepted in the society but I’m not homophobic okay. I’m not even- I mean, I mean”

“Hahahahahaha”

Kyungsoo laughed, for the first time ever since they both interacted.

_He is cute_.

Baekhyun smiled at Kyungsoo, a nice soft one.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some word barf i came up during the quarantine. I'm just writing it for fun hehe


End file.
